


Every Time

by wyvern



Series: Kinkalot 2019 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Co-workers, Crossdressing, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Hand Jobs, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: Arthur time-travels with Merlin for work.





	Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Kinkalot's challenge 3: Kink link.](https://kinkalot.livejournal.com/4960.html) My kink link was praise/crossdressing ~ possessive behaviour ~ Black Magic by Little Mix.
> 
> This is kind of a Timeless fusion, too. Or at least a work heavily inspired by Timeless (sorry).

***

The engine hums evenly and Arthur can feel its vibrations in his entire body. He’s done this a few times now, but it doesn’t become any less uncomfortable. Glancing at Merlin over in the pilot’s chair, he wonders how he always manages to look so composed when all Arthur wants to do is throw up.

Suddenly his ears pop and he knows they’ve left the hangar. He shuts his eyes tightly and tries to breathe.

It takes only a few seconds until the machine has spun back into a stop and Arthur dares to open his eyes again. Merlin’s already out of his chair, unbolting the door and opening it.

Arthur’s body doesn’t handle the travel as well as Merlin’s, they established that the first time they travelled together. The annoyed tutting Merlin gives him when he finally half-falls down the steps onto the solid ground doesn’t help.

Sighing, Arthur irritably adjusts the collar of his time-appropriate jacket. London in 1666 won’t treat him well, he already knows it.

~*~

1859, 1975, 1066, 1415, 1863, 1916, 1950, even 54 BC… Merlin and Arthur travel all over time to find the things that Camelot Ltd. might need to save Britain from itself. Unfortunately, they don’t always succeed with their missions, but when they do, Merlin smiles brilliantly at Arthur when they’re safely back in the time machine, and doesn’t even tut at him as he takes forever to buckle in.

Arthur doesn’t miss the tutting so he tries very hard to succeed.

~*~

It’s 1939 when Merlin crowds Arthur against a wall in a dark hotel corridor for the first time. Surprised, Arthur lets out a small hiccup but Merlin only leans in even closer, breath tickling Arthur’s neck.

“I’ve wanted to do this for centuries,” he whispers, cups Arthur’s face with both his hands and kisses him gently.

~*~

“Arthur,” Merlin huffs out as he presses himself even closer. “Just a little bit more…”

He interrupts himself as Arthur bites his neck lightly. Arthur wants nothing more than to touch Merlin’s skin but it’s hidden under layers and layers of huge skirts. Why Merlin had to wear a dress for this mission he doesn’t quite understand, but he doesn’t really mind much. In fact, the dress suits him almost too well... Merlin in a 18th century dress is strangely alluring. 

It’s just the lack of exposed skin that’s the problem.

~*~

“Just like that, Arthur, so good.”

Exhaling sharply, Arthur leans his head against the cold stone wall and screws his eyes shut. He lets out a drawn out whine when Merlin slowly works his rough hand up and down his leaking cock.

“Shh, or someone will hear,” Merlin gently admonishes and kisses away a tear that Arthur hadn’t noticed was running down his cheek.

“Please,” Arthur whispers, “I can’t take much more.”

“Of course you can. You’re such a gorgeous man, you’re doing so well.” 

Merlin rubs his thumb lightly over the slit of Arthur’s cockhead, making him shudder.

“God, please…” 

“You’re so beautiful, Arthur. So pretty like this, so desperate for any part of me.”

_And it’s true_, Arthur thinks. He wants to suck Merlin off, rub his entire body against his to mark it as his own, tease him until he can’t handle it anymore, watch him come and then hold him for hours afterwards. He wants to kiss the nape of his neck and breathe in the smell of fresh sweat on his skin.

All these different times, the times of billions of people coming before them, are also Merlin’s time, and Arthur willingly bends to his wishes without even thinking. He lets him do whatever he wants to him because Arthur will take everything he can get.

“So clever, wonderful...”

Arthur blushes at the praise and captures Merlin’s lips in a hard kiss.

~*~

“Dark magic!”

The man’s accusatory voice isn’t very far behind them when Arthur stumbles across the threshold into the time machine. Merlin swiftly bolts the door shut before anyone in mob reaches them. 

“That was close,” he laughs and recklessly throws himself down into the pilot’s seat.

Arthur just hums and quietly prepares himself for travel despite wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch Merlin, making sure they’re both actually safe in this hellish travelling device.

But he doesn’t. He won’t.

He needs to know what the future holds first.

~*~

The mission was a success, but Arthur failed with his.

He watches Merlin talk to their boss, using big hand gestures to explain what happened on their latest adventure. Their boss nods and listens intently. Arthur isn’t a part of the debriefs, he never is.

Everything is still different here, strict and proper and somehow foreign.

_How can this not be their time when every other time is?_

Arthur worries his bottom lip between his teeth before turning away and slowly making his way towards the living quarters. Towards his empty room.

_Maybe the next mission,_ he thinks.

He can’t wait.

***  
THE END  
***


End file.
